This invention relates to an image display device which operates to convert electrical signals into visible images, to display the visible images thus obtained, and to erase the images thus displayed.
Heretofore, cathode ray tubes or LED (light emitting diode) arrays have been generally employed for image display devices. Among these light emitting elements, only cathode ray tubes have been used for large area image display devices. However, the use of the cathode ray tube is disadvantageous in that the tube is large in size and weight, is high in cost, and requires a high drive voltage.